parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eggsladdin
Jimmyandfriends's movie-spoofs of "Aladdin". It appeared on YouTube on July 7, 2016. Cast *Aladdin - Eggs (The Boxtrolls) *Princess Jasmine - Winnie Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) *The Genie - Oh (Home) *Jafar - Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Iago - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Abu - Squeaks the Squirrel (Wabbit) *Magic Carpet - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *The Sultan - Lord Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) *Rajah - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul - Hans (Frozen) *Razoul's Guards - Hans' Royal Guards (Frozen) *Peddler - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Gazeem the Thief - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Prince Achmed - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Omar the Melon Seller - Mung Daal (Chowder) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Old Jafar - Charles F. Muntz (Up) *Woman at the Window - Elsa (Frozen) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Astrid Hofferson (How to Your Train Dragon), Merida (Brave) and Rapunzel (Tangled) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Ariel's Sister (The Little Mermaid) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) *Necklace Man and Woman - Principal Willoughby and Ms. Winfred Fowl (Jimmy Neutron) *Fat Ugly Lady - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Two Hungry Children - Sherman and Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Mad Hatter and The March Hare (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Pot Seller - SpongeBob SquarePants *Nut Seller - Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) *Necklace Seller - Thomas the Tank Engine *Fish Seller - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Fire Eater - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Boy wanting an apple - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *'Laddie'; Dog Genie - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rabbit Genie - E.B. (Hop) *Dragon Genie - Toothless (How to Your Train Dragon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - The Powerpuff Girls *Sheep Genie - Sheep (Boundin') *Camel Abu - The Great Quarter Past Five (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) *Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Bunty (Chicken Run) *Turtle Abu - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Car Abu - Luigi (Cars) *Elephant Abu - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who!) *Old Man Genie - Carl Fredricksen (Up) *Little Boy Genie - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Fat Man Genie - Soos (Gravity Falls) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Ken (Toy Story 3) *53 Purple Peacocks - Jacquimo's Singing Birds (Thumbelina) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Barbie (Toy Story 3) *Exotic-Type Mammals - The Animals Band (Robin Hood) *Leopard Genie - Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) *Goat Genie - Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) *Harem Genie - Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book; 1967) *60 Elephants - Elephants (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Llamas - Wildebeest (Zootopia) *Bears and Lions - Bears (We Bare Bears)/Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Brass Bands - Herb Copperbottom (Robots) *Forty Fakirs - Ants (A Bug's Life) *Camel - Joshua the Camel (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *Cooks and Bakers - Humphries and Chefs (Shrek 2) *Birds that 'warble on key' - Birds (Rio) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Zidgel (3-2-1 Penguins) *Super-Spy Genie - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Teacher Genie - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Table Lamp Genie - Junior (Storks) *Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Submarine Genie - Bailey (Finding Dory) *One of Flamingos - Chicken Bladebeak (Quest for Camelot) *Gigantic Genie - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) *Rajah as Cub - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Abu as Toy - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Snake Jafar - Tamatoa (Moana) *Cheerleader Genies - Dee Dee, Mee Mee and Lee Lee (Dexter's Laboratory) and Tulip (Storks) *Genie Jafar - Robert the Terrible (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:JimmyandFriends Princess Collection Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Spoof